


Stary, Stary night

by brokensoul_brokenlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Drarry, Love, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Painting, Tears, Vincent Van Gogh - Freeform, kinda happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokensoul_brokenlife/pseuds/brokensoul_brokenlife
Summary: This fic i made was based on a edit I saw, It was called "Vincent". I hope you check it out. Its worth it. Hope you enjoy this fic.I do not own these characters and are not making a financial out of it.





	Stary, Stary night

“Draco loved to paint, he said it helped him to escape. I would tease and call him vincent, and he would pretend to be annoyed. But it always made him smile.” -*- . He was the love of my life, I could not imagine life without him. It was our 7th year at Hogwarts, and there was a lot of shit going on. I learned about the prophesy. And he got confronted by his parents. He was scared to death. He didnt want to take the mark. He didnt want to fall in the endless trap his parents fell in. He didnt want to be his father. He didnt want to give up. -*- .Their relationship started when Draco came to Harry for his help, his support and love. At first Harry was sceptical, ofcourse who wouldnt be if your enemie from the past 6 years came to you with ters in his eyes begging you to help him. But soon they became friends and finaly ( cus damn couldnt they feel the sexual tension?) Harry confest his feelings. And when he final deared to look up, and catch Harry’s eyes. A mouth was on his and before he could stop it tears where running down his cheeks. -*- .The longer there relationship lasted the more he found out about (his) Draco, for starters he really liked it when he could fall asleep on Harry, he will do so, whenever he can ofcourse. But the thing he most loved to do ( besides Harry ofcourse 😉) was to paint. To just grab some paint and make what ever comes to mind. He was so good in making thins up and painting from scratch. And he absolutly loveed to paint Harry’s body. It was like something to settle him when he was nervous, it would calm him. -*- .The more the end of the year came closer. The more anxious Draco became, Harry saw it happening in front of his eyes. But he didnt know what he could or should do, he was totally clueless. He tried to let Draco talk. But he wouldnt say a word and act like there was nothing. Harry first though that it was because Droco’s parents didnt aprove of him dating Harry. But that he wouldve told to Harry. There had to be something else. Harry tried everything to make him smile again. To make him not look that sad nd feel so anxious. Until Draco snapped. -*- .Draco was so mad. They fought for so long, days they would not speak to eachother. And nights they would cry themselfs to sleep. It was a though and hard time for both of them. Until one day Harry was fed up with it. he confronted Draco and they fought again. So bad that Harry ended there relationship. Harry felt his heart actually break. He felt the crack run to his heart, from top to bottem. Felt the grief run through his veins. Felt the loss in his bones. He didnt mean to say it, it blurped out. He sagged against the wall, tears running down his cheeks looking up at Draco. But he was gone. He felt heartbroken, but angry at the same time. He didnt want to speak to Draco, not now not ever. Thats what he tried to make himself belief. It was hard  
-*- .“You stil tried to tell me , looking back I see that now. But I just kept telling myself that it would be okay. When we got on the train that day, I had no idea it would be the last time I saw him. But I think he knew.” -*- .Harry went to the Weasly’s, together wih Ron and Hermoine. They started to plan. Now that they new what they had to do. They really were preparing. Harry kept telling himself, that there was no room for his sadness. He couldnt afford it. the lives of so many people where on his shoulders. He couldnt let a little childhood love ruin it for him and everything. Right? It was a schildhood love, wasnt it? He read the newspaper ones in awile. It would keep him up to date. Not because he might find some news about Draco! No never! Until one day it did. ‘Draco Malfoy spotted in knokturn ally with dark mark on his left arm! Do not approach! Harry was devastated. Draco didnt want to take the mark. He never did. Didnt he? -*- . "And when no hope was left in sight on that stary, stary night. You took youre life as lovers often do" -*- . “It was Narcissa who found him. You thought you had lost me. I know thats why you did it. But God, Draco, didnt you knew? I’m impossible to lose. ‘wait for me’ i wispered, and i could have sweared i heard you whisper ‘forever’. -*- . After Draco’s death I was like a zombie. I couldnt sleep couldnt feel. I hardly could talk. But I knew I had to blok it from my mind. I had so many people depend on me. I couldnt get distracted. So I moved on, went searching for the horcruxes with Ron and Hermoine. And tried to be as helpful as posible. Sometimes I would slip in my depressing self. But that was okay. I couldnt let Draco be forgotten, never wil I let that happen. We found the horcruxes, one by one. And then we were at Hogwarts. The final battle only mere seconds away from happening. When Snape was killed and gave me his memories. I knew what i had to do. I went searching for neville, I knew he had the sword. Kill the snake I told him. Kill the snake and then it’ll be just him. As I walked into the forest, I took out te resseruction stone. “I’m ready to die”. And there he stood. In al his glory. White blond hair. Pointy features. Skin as pale as snow. My Draco. -*- . “It took eighteen long months, but at last voldermort lay defeated at my feets. Two days later I would be find cold and lifeless, clutching a box of paints. I have done what was expected of me, now it was m, now it was mturn to find peace.” -*- . The legends would say, that if you go at night to the clearing in the forbidden forest. You can see ghost like forms holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
